


the meaning of fire

by EveBelle18



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveBelle18/pseuds/EveBelle18





	the meaning of fire

"Hey Galo," Lio said from the other side of the room.  
"What is it, Lio?" Galo replied, looking up from whatever he was doing.  
"Would you like to know what my last name means?"  
"Oh, sure."  
"It's Greek."  
"Greek for what?"  
"Fire."  
Galo wasn't sure how to respond to that, but Lio had a large smirk on his face at that, perhaps his attempt at a dumb joke, and Galo couldn't help but grin back.  
"It suits you," Galo said.  
"Suits you well too," Lio added, his smirk softening into a warm smile.


End file.
